Unnamed Fusions/Pink Diamond and Red Diamond
This unnamed fusion is the fusion of Pink Diamond and Red Diamond. Appearance This unnamed fusion has a tall and slim body with a rounded chest, small waist, four slim arms at her shoulders, and long legs. Her skin is cool pink in color and she has two small pink eyes with black diamond-shaped pupils, black eyeliner, and black eyebrows. Her nose is sloped and rounded and she has a small mouth with undefined lips. Her hair is dull mauve in color and is short and choppy. Her gemstones are on her naval and are cool pink in color. She wears a coll pink top with plum accenting as well as four dull light pink baggy sleeves for each of her arms, and each arm also has a plum wrist band. Her waist is plum and has a triangular cutout at her naval with a small light pink-purple skirt that is open in the front. Under that she wears a long and flowy skirt that is orchid, plum, and dark plum, and it is unknown what she may be wearing on her legs and feet. Personality Nothing is known about her personality yet. Abilities This fusion possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is a traditional birthstone for April, the zodiacal stone for Aries and Taurus and the tenth and sixtieth anniversary stone, also being the traditional stone on an engagement ring. * Diamonds have a Mohs hardness of 10 and are considered the hardest minerals on Earth, being able to cut glass cleanly. * Diamonds are formed in about 35 countries. South Africa, Russia, and Botswana are the main producers of diamonds while Australia produces most of the industrial diamond. They are also found in India, Russia, Siberia, Brazil, China, Canada, and the United States. * Diamonds are formed at high temperature and pressure at depths of 140 to 190 kilometers (87 to 118 mi) in the Earth's mantle. Carbon-containing minerals provide the carbon source, and the growth occurs over periods from 1 billion to 3.3 billion years (25% to 75% of the age of the Earth). Diamonds are brought close to the Earth's surface through deep volcanic eruptions by magma, which cools into igneous rocks. * Although white is the most commonly occurring color, diamond is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, even brown and black. ** Diamond rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** Color change diamond is called the chameleon diamond. * Diamond is a polymorph of the element carbon, and graphite is another. Because of this, a diamond only has a chemical formula of Carbon © ** Diamond is one of the few minerals that are only in the native element group. * Diamonds are associated with longevity, balance, clarity, intensity, success, and abundance ** It also brings eternity, purity, and high-frequency energy. ** It also is a stone of amplification, including thoughts, strengths, and weaknesses. ** One famous diamond is the Hope Diamond. One of the most famous and valuable jewels in the world. * The powder of a diamond is often used industrially, the small crystals being used as cutting aid to cut and facet other tough minerals, and saw through metals. ** Diamonds cannot be scratched or cut by anything other than diamond itself. However, if a diamond is pressured just right, it will shatter. Gemstones Category:Diamonds Category:Red Diamond Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Unnamed Fusions Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions